


These Few Words

by theaterkidsamwinchester



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkidsamwinchester/pseuds/theaterkidsamwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word drabbles that I'm doing based on word prompts to tell small backstories of one of my favorite games. Expect many variaties of topics and emotions, with my main pairing being Hawke and Fenris. Any other pairing I might be willing to write if it is requested. Also feel free to give me word suggestions to write on, if you feel so inclined. (I may make it longer than 100 word drabbles, 100 is kind of limiting. Depends on how much I am able to write for each word I get. I actually had to shorten Cessation, I may put the original up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cessation

Laughing quietly, Fenris swept his winnings into a bag, smiling smugly at Isabela cursing as she threw in her daggers and at the other players of Wicked Grace. Varric shook his head ruefully, commenting,

“Broody, I believe you’ve been holding out on us. Where was all that skill before?” Fenris smirked.

“The game’s about waiting for the perfect moment to strike… and I had an incentive to win this round.” Fenris smiled as Marian’s hands spun him around and dragged him up. “And now I’m afraid I must call a cessation to this lovely game as I have… other plans.”


	2. Desiccated

Hawke trembled as she passed the desiccated bodies of the other victims of the lily-invitation killer, and the only mantra going through her head was where is mother, I have to find mother, I need to save mother, mother, mother…

Pained green eyes watched this shell of a woman hurrying through the catacombs and wished that he could do more for her than curse the nug-addled fool of a maker who brought the cursed mages and abominations into this world. Aveline and Varric were also grimly furious and silent as they followed the lady they’d follow to hell and back.


	3. Elixir

Fenris cursed fluently in Arcanum, cursing himself and Hawke’s foolish habit of stabbing first and asking questions later, as he ran to Hawke’s side to catch her as she fell from the blow of an assassin’s knives. Cradling her in his arms, his eyes widened as he saw the effects of poison starting to travel through her. He shouted frantically for that damn mage while he grabbed an elixir from his pouch, popping the cork out with his teeth while praying frantically to the Maker, Andraste, the Elven gods and whoever else would help him to save Marian in time.


	4. Loathing

When Fenris first met Hawke, he found it hard not to be charmed by his wit and his rugged looks. However, once they fought side by side in Danarius's abandoned mansion... he couldn't help but be appalled by the man's casual use of magic, the magic he had abhorred and loathed for most of his life. As their acquaintanceship deepened into friendship, he had to deal with the strange mixture of loathing and loving he felt for this irresponsible magic user. It was a burden that tugged at his conscious and caused him to say things that he didn’t mean.


	5. Gone

Varric walked the streets of Kirkwall alone, just having escaped the convoluted passages of the seeker’s domain. Being dragged into that room, being faced down by the seeker who was searching for his dearest friends, was just a harsh reminder that every last one of them was gone from him. They were gone, off to new places and new adventures, all without him. Sure, he might one day be able to find them and join them once again but for now they were gone, just like his former love, Bianca. He was abandoned, without Daisy, Broody, Sunshine… anyone for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend suggested this word as the basis this time. I hope you guys are enjoying the drabbles so far. ^^


	6. Defenestration

Hawke never knew whether or not she wanted to strangle the fool pirate or join in on her crazy schemes. However, as she watched another asshole slaver fly through the window with a feminine shriek she couldn’t help but die with laughter at the pirate’s method of disposing of enemies. Isabella grinned repentantly at her long-time best friend, shrugging and moving to deal with another idiot.  
  
“Find something funny dear? You know defenestration is a viable method of dealing with pathetic idiots who don’t know their arse from their face. I’m just helping them realize the error of their ways.”


End file.
